Filter design often requires a compromise between filter bandwidth and effective noise reduction. Other filter implementation factors being equal, increasing a filter's bandwidth may require sacrificing the filter's ability to cancel signal noise, and increasing the filter's ability to cancel signal noise may require reduced filter bandwidth.
Some applications, such as a power steering application for example, may have different modes of operation where bandwidth or noise reduction is more important. For example, if a vehicle is traveling along a highway with only small adjustments being made to the steering, a filter that has increased noise reduction may be beneficial. In this case, a reduced filter bandwidth may be acceptable. However, if the vehicle is engaged in motion that requires more aggressive steering, such as hitting a curb, taking a ninety-degree turn or parallel parking, increased filter bandwidth may be desirable, while a lower level of noise reduction may be acceptable.